Asurtus
by Senseye318
Summary: Man with blonde hair and blue eyes, was sitting at the bar drinking down his liver. Naruto AU.


Asurtus.

Man with blonde hair and blue eyes, was sitting at the bar drinking down his liver. Bartender with silver ring on his left arms middle finger was talking with some guy who looked like someone who just left AC/DC concert. It wasn't a good place to come if you aren't from here, but luckily or not, sheriffs assistant, was flirting and groping some slutty d cup girl with two blonde pigtails. Besides them at the bar close to blonde alcoholic was sitting red haired women who definitely wasn't from here because her aura told everyone around that she is successful, beautiful and strong women. That's why elderly bartender and suppose everybody else in this shithole didn't understand what for she came to this place, where most valuable thing is well nothing.

Three years ago.

"What do you mean?". "I am really sorry, but it was your idea, so you are going to be left behind.. I am really sorry".

After one day of drinking.

"Sorry babe, I have really bad news.. I.. well..".

"I know, I am sorry.. .. I will .. I am going to live with my coworker for time being.." .

"What ?".

"It's over! You know it is ! You can't expect me to leave city with you, I have my family business to run, and I just can't leave it for you!".

"We are family too, you know.".

"I'm sorry.. , on the kitchen table are divorce papers just sign them,.. I will come get them when you will leave".

"Leave my house".

"Nar…",

"Leave Ino!.. I didn't expect you to do it so cold.. do you even loved me?".

"I *sob*".

"It doesn't matter anymore does it? Huh, never thought that we will end like this… leave NOW !".

And blonde haired women with nice long ponytail and with purse in her arms, who this man called a wife, left running through their house door crying and apologizing, to whom she actually was apologizing he will find only after few hard years.

At the Bar.

Red women was steeling glances at blondie at the bar, well he wasn't ugly so maybe that's why she came here to found somebody to spend night with thought the bartender, not the smartest man in the city, if he didn't realize that women like her if wanted could get anyone everywhere, especially why do spend such a beautiful figure for some alcoholic, but maybe it isn't like it looks, but this already was on AC/DC fans mind. Although it didn't matter because sheriffs self claimed right arm, was going to try play his cards right and get the red beauty to leave with him, ha nice one.

"Hey beautiful what are you doing in place like this ?" Red beauty glanced at brown haired assistant "What ? Do you think lady like me can't handle some drunkards at place like this and she needs protection from big, strong, brown eyed sheriff's lap dog?" there where herd whew chuckles "Shut up pests!" after fixing his hat lap dog, know as assistant looked at the red one "Oh, somebody have dirty mouth on her ","Better than dirty clothes "now even blonde alcoholic let out amused chuckle. "Quiet down", after dusting himself from his ego, " C'mon babe don't be so feisty I see why you came here ,lets go to our station, I will show you around and introduce you to my work desk " he leaned in " I bet you will look good bent over my desk, while I will be teaching you a lesson" *slap* after shock that he the grate dog of the big hood was humiliated in front of pests, assistant responded with slap strong enough to force beauty out of chair, and fallowing Isaacs laws, even beauty like her can't resist gravity. Top assistant crouched down to her level and took girl by her hair and painfully forced her to look at him. "You will do like I say or I will force you to show you true nature, right here in front of those losers, and after that I will leave you in our dirtiest cell, full of rapists" He stood up, forcing her to stand up," Now be good little girl and come with me". Just as assistant was going to hurry her up "No" blonde alcoholic ruined dogs plans and already pressed the red one at his side."She is on contract", the red ones eyes grow twice a size" She is my tonight's girlfriend".

 **Senseye Out.**


End file.
